Heronies Planet
Cast: Snow White (From Snow White) as Flamingo Cinderella (From Cinderella) as Horse Sailor Moon (From Sailor Moon) as Rooster Aurora (From Sleeping Beauty) as Rhino Ariel (From The Little Mermaid) as Lion Belle (From Beauty and the Beast) as Bird Jasmine (From Aladdin) as Snake Pocahontas (From Pocahontas) as Duck Mulan (From Mulan) as Giraffe Tiana (From The Princess and the Frog) as Pelican Rapunzel (From Tangled) as Elephant Merida (From Brave) as Rabbit Anna (From Frozen) as Turtle Giselle (From Enchanted) as Goat Alice (From Alice in Wonderland) as Fish Wendy (From Peter Pan) as Frog Shanti (From The Jungle Book) as Camel Esmeralda (From The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Monkey Megara (From Hercules) as Fox Jane Porter (From Tarzan) as Boar Susan Test (From Johnny Test) as Aardvark Bubbles (From The Powerpuff Girls) as Moose Dee Dee (From Dexter's Laboratory) as Shark Jessie (From Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3) as Snail Annie (From The Forgotten Toys) as Bear Lucy (From The Raggy Dolls) as Crocodile Daphne (From Scooby Doo) as Cat Penny (From The Rescuers) as Kangaroo Jenny (From Oliver and Company) as Panda Anastasia (From Anastasia) as Platypus Lilo (From Lilo and Stitch) as Tiger Spinelli (From Recess) as Gorilla Tilly (From Tots TV) as Hippo Nutmeg (From Jamie and the Magic Torch) as Cow Nazz (From Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) as Wildebeest Kim (From Kim Possible) as Squirrel The Blue Fairy (From Pinocchio) as Ostrich Eilonwy (From The Black Cauldron) as Penguin Thumbelina (From Thumbelina) as Bee Crysta (From FernGully: The Last Rainforest) as Butterfly Tinker Bell (From Peter Pan and Tinker Bell) as Ladybird Emily Elizabeth (From Chifford the Big Red Dog) as Walrus Bridgette (From Total Drama) as Peacock Odette (From The Swan Princess) as Swan Helen Parr/Elastigirl (From The Incredibles) as WhaleCategory:Animal Planet Movie Spoof Sofia (From Sofia the First) as Deer Emily (From Little Bear) as Badger Curly Shirley (From Max and Ruby) as Owl Wilma (From The Flintstones) as Okapi Lois (From Family Guy) as Anteater Clara (From The Nutcracker Prince) as Zebra Wednesday (From The Addams Family) as Bat Rosie (From Rosie and Jim) as Gazelle Anita (From 101 Dalmatians) as Dog Jessica Rabbit (From Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Stork Natasha Fetale (From Rocky and Bullwinkle) as Polar Bear Gretel (From Hansel and Gretel) as Hedgehog Princess Peach (From Mario) as Iguana Emery Elizabeth (from Magic Gift of the Snowman) as Hamster Darling (From Lady and the Tramp) as Guinea Pig Robyn Starling (From Tom and Jerry Movie) as Vulture Olive Oyl (From Popeye) as Octopus Nita (From Brother Bear) as Buffalo Irma (From Mr. Bean) as Llama Liz (From Garfield) as Lizard Dora (From Dora the Explorer) as Koala Colette (From Ratatouille) as Mouse Franny (From Meet the Robinsons) as Toucan Margo (From Despicable Me) as Crab Biff (From The Magic Key) as Dolphin Sam (From Totally Spies) as Sloth Marina (From Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) as Cheetah Joy (From Inside Out) as Spider Holly (From Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom) as Dragonfly Dorothy (From The Wizard of Oz) as Sheep Sabrina (From Sabrina the Animated Series) as Skunk Kayley (From Quest for Camelot) as Parrot Tuptim (From The King and I) as Opossum Kida (From The Atlantis the Lost Empire) as Eagle Chris (From The Brave Little Toaster) as Hummingbird Penelope Pitstop (From The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) as Puffin Isabella (From Phineas and Ferb) as Pig Darby (From Winnie the Pooh) as Chicken Birdwell (From Kronk's New Groove) as Pigeon Chel (From The Road of El Dorado) as Otter Wonder Red (From Super Why) as Donkey Miriam (From The Prince of Egypt) as Meerkat Akima (From Titan A.E.) as Seal Irene (From The Princess and the Goblin) as Lobster Daria (From The Princess and the Pea) as Chipmunk Coraline (From Coraline) as Rat Anne-Marie (From All Dog's Go the Heaven) as Chameleon Cecilla (From We're Back: A Dinosaur Story) as Raccoon Bloom (From Winx Club) as Newt Astrid (From How to Train Your Dragon) as Beaver Shelly Marsh (From South Park) as Hyena Vanellope Von Schweetz (From Wreck-It-Ralph) as Mole Honey Lemon (From Big Hero 6) as Turkey Elmyra Fudd (From Tiny Toon Adventures) as Weasel Mavis (From Hotel Transylvania) as Wolf Lazy Linda (From Horrid Henry) as StarfishCategory:Movies Spoofs